The Hunters
by LiveinJpg
Summary: Angela and Shawn are successful, happily married, and expecting. Gee I really hope there's people who will read this haha


"Wait Shawn stop" Angela Moore- Hunter said halting the heavy make out session her husband had previously initiated, "what? What is it? You okay?" Shawn Hunter asked caressing her smooth face and moving a strand of hair away from her forehead. Angela gave a sparkling smile "yeah I'm fine," Shawn smiled before moving to her lips once more, again she pulled away- his eyes became worried "Ang, what's-" she put a slender finger to his lips and took his large hand in her small one guiding it to her abdomen "feel right here" she whispered grinning when his face lit up like a Christmas tree "whoa" he murmured in awe rubbing her small belly in soothing circles "our little soccer player" she said softly" "or tap dancer" he added leaning down to place a kiss on her tummy "or astronaut…. Football player… ballerina… accountant… chemist… writer" he mumbled into her shirt to which she threw her head back and laughed.

"Baby, I'm going to go get changed so we can meet Cory and Topanga for dinner" Angela got off of the couch and stretched her shirt rising above her slightly rounded tummy to which Shawn took the opportunity to get on his knees and kiss. "I'm helping you upstairs," he said casually "I'm pregnant Shawn not crippled" Shawn glanced up at the spiral staircase of their New York City loft and cringed "on second thought let's take the elevator" he pushed her towards the shiny red elevator and pressed the button until it glowed green "why do we even have one of these things?" Angela questioned as shown guided her into it "because we live in a three story monstrosity of a loft and I have a pregnant wife" "I wasn't pregnant when we bought the place Shawn" she chided to which he blushed and said "and because I like saying that there's an elevator in my house" she rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Angela asked as she modelled her fourth outfit for him, a long cream colored gown with a jeweled collar "I think that you always look beautiful, hell, wear a sack and I'd still want to jump your bones" Angela bit her lip "you're insatiable" she scolded he tied his bow tie before going to her and nipping her ear "you love it" he whispered huskily sucking on her ear lobe. Angela stood in front of a full length mirror and examined her dress carefully "silver heels? Or cream heels?" she whispered to herself unfortunately Shawn overheard and quickly interjected "flats, you're wearing flats" she pouted "Shawnnnnn" she whined "Angelaaaa" he mimicked rubbing her stomach through the tulle of her dress "I wanna be pretty" she whined "and I wanna be a daddy, no heels" she pouted but went into their walk in closet to grab a pair of ballet flats begrudgingly sliding them onto her small feet.

"Honey, why don't you go start up the car so it won't be so cold?" Angela suggested while slipping on a pair of Cartier drop diamond earrings Shawn nodded and gave her a quick Peck before exiting the bedroom. Grabbing her Louis Vuitton clutch and spraying a tad of Thierry Muggler's ' Alien' Angela gave herself a satisfied once over and left to find her husband. She took the elevator down to the parking garage and walked to their sector in which four of their cars and Shawn's motorcycle were parked. "How'd you know I wanted to take this one tonight?" Angela gasped as Shawn revved the engine of their black Slk 230 Mercedes he hopped out to open her door and got back in, "because after the baby comes mommy and daddy won't be in a two seater for a long while" Angela nodded in agreement and buckled her seatbelt before Shawn sped off.

"Want me to put the restaurant directions into the GPS?" Angela asked as she realized they had never been to the restaurant that Cory and Topanga had suggested, Shawn waved his hand dismissively "I will find it without technology" and Angela only pursed her plump lips and stared out the window. Eventually Shawn broke down and angrily punched the address into the GPS and began to follow the route ignoring Angela's laughter and chorus of 'I told you so's'. "Topanga told me that they had a surprise," Angela brought up as they valeted the car and were escorted into a very posh looking restaurant "I swear to god if she's pregnant again I am going to scream, let me get one out at least once!" Angela burst into laughter "it's not a competition Shawn!" she said smacking his arm lightly he only shrugged and mumbled incoherencies. "So what if she is? Riley and Auggie are adorable" Shawn rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah, yeah, I love my god children but wait until they see baby Hunter" he said, rubbing his hands together she nudged him again and he stopped.

"There's Core, and Topanga" Shawn pointed out a table where their friends sat along with two other people… "is that…?" Shawn's smile stretched across his face and he grasped Angela's hand and pulled her along to the table "Jack?!" Shawn nearly yelled garnering negative attention from the restaurant guests Jack Hunter engulfed his little brother in a warm hug "hey man long time no see!" Shawn ran a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair "you're back from California? You didn't call me?!" Jack laughed and pointed towards the newly wed Rachel Hunter "she wanted to keep it low key to surprise you" Shawn nodded before hugging Rachel and Jack Angela had just finished hugging Cory and Topanga before she too hugged the other Hunters. "See what a surprise eh Shawnie?" Corey asked with a wink Shawn nodded and raised his glass to Cory.

The group of friends made small talk the girl's crowding around Angela admiring her still slim physique "when I was pregnant with Riley, I was huge within a month I am truly jealous Angela two months along and still so tiny" "it's true, like a freight train this one was, yikes!" Cory added cringing when Topanga slapped his head. "Do you guys have any names picked out?" Rachel questioned, Jack spoke up "of course they do, Jack if it's a boy and Jacqueline if it's a girl" Angela rested Shawn's hand on her stomach and rolled her eyes "not exactly," Shawn said with a smile to a disappointed Jack "as you all know Shawn and I are extremely into poetry-" here jack interrupted "uh no shit you're both Ny Times best sellers duh" Rachel kicked him and Angela continued with a glare towards Jack "as I was saying we chose a few names from our favorite Poet, Shakespeare's plays" "Rosaline, Juliet, Hermia, Lennox, Viola" Topanga gasped "Viola Hermia Hunter" she whispered, tears springing to her eyes "god that's beautiful" she admonished Shawn and Angela agreed.

"Well now we need a boy's name" " we were stuck between Sebastian, Ross, Nathaniel, and Adrien" Angela told them Cory rubbed his chin before speaking " Nathaniel Ross Hunter, Nate for short of Natey like Shawnie but Natey eh? Eh?" he said slowly, testing the feel of it on his tongue Shawn and Angela looked at each other and did the same before smiling "we just possibly named our baby" Angela whispered " this is huge" Shawn said placing a chaste kiss on her lips. The couples spent the night laughing and retelling childhood stories "speaking of the past, when does the pilot of Boy Meets World air Shawnie?" Shawn blushed and shared a look with Angela who smiled and gave him a nod of encouragement. "The producers set it to air in the next three months" "I think Brad Pitt should play Jory" Cory said of his parallel ego.

" There literally is no resemblance between the two of you at all" Angela said with a pointed look Cory looked offended " I will have you know that I once met the Pitt and he said ' hey who put this mirror in front of me?' "Topanga cackled and rubbed him on the shoulder " sure honey" she said sweetly shooting knowing looks around the table. Shawn smiled appreciative of the support he had garnered from his friends and family to write a show about their lives.

" That was great" Angela said as they handed the valet their card and awaited the car- Shawn nodded and shrugged off his jacket to put around her small frame " it was amazing" he agreed silently thanking and tipping the valet when the Mercedes was pulled around. The pair stumbled into their loft after parking the car in the garage not even bothering to switch off the headlights " mmmm love you" Angela moaned as Shawn cupped her left breast and massaged it gently before bunching up her dress and tossing it onto the couch " love you more," he groaned as she massaged his crotch and sucked on his neck.

"Guest bedroom?" She whispered in a breathy gasp as Shawn flicked her highly sensitive nipple with his warm tongue he nodded hurriedly and picked her up before nearly running down the hall into the guest bedroom. Angela giggled as he gently tossed her onto the bed and ripped away his clothing "eager?" She teased for you? Always" he said huskily climbing atop her and grabbing the hem of her lacy white panties. He peppered fluttering kisses along her thighs and pelvic area pausing to plant a long one on her abdomen. " Shawn" she moaned her head pressing into the pillows he chuckled and placed a kiss between her bare breasts "patience baby " he whispered she squirmed and grabbed his head between her smooth palms "I don't need foreplay" Angela enunciated hungrily before suckling on his Adam's apple.

He groaned and began to grind his boxer covered hips into her " fine, no foreplay he bit out" she squealed with joy and anticipation, pushing the plaid Calvin Klein's down with her feet. Shawn spread her legs and settled himself in between before swiftly entering, Angela bit down gently into his shoulder and made tiny gasping moans. Shawn created a rhythm careful not to put too much if his weight in his tiny wife's body but applying enough pressure with his thrusts that he would occasionally bump her g-spot. " Shawn, Shawn, Shawn" she mumbled in bliss as he moved within her " you feel so good baby" he whispered into her ear " yeah?" She asked breathily, so overcome with passion Shawn only nodded and continued his ministrations. Angela suddenly flipped the two of them over pushing Shawn against the pillows with a smirk she began to ride him slowly her body moving in tantalizing waves. " So perfect, shit your so perfect" Shawn was moaning with his eyes closed, hands held to her breasts with Angela's " I love you Shawn" she whispered as she approached her high her pace picking up slowly he caressed her belly and said " fuck, I Iove you" before he came with a loud roar Angela followed suit with a small scream and collapsed on too of her husband's perspiring body.

" So can't wait till your super horny pregnancy phase, it's going to be ah-mazing" " I'm going to be super fat" she moaned rolling off if him only to have him roll on top of her. " You won't be fat sweetie you'll just be very pregnant" Angela moaned " remember how huge Cory's mom got when she had Josh? That'll be me" Shawn tried not to cringe at the image. " I doubt it, the doctor said that given how petite you are that it's likely only your tummy will gain the weight... Which isn't good for your back, or for that matter your legs" He trailed off with a worried face "Shawn?" Angela asked her husband who was still worrying about her ' fragile ' body " Yes my love?" He answered placing a kiss in her forehead " I'll be okay, the baby will be okay, we'll be okay" she assured him he nodded and believed her because for the first time in a long while things were going ' okay ' for Shawn Hunter.


End file.
